Knuckles the Echidna
"This is the page about the Sonic character. For more pages with this name, click here." Info Knuckles is a echidna that is the guardian of the Master Emerald. He was thought to be the last echidna alive, until the game, Sonic the Chronicles:The Dark Brotherhood, appear. That show that there was another echidna alive, named Shade. Look Knuckle's fur color is red with purple eyes, green socks(could be possible), white crescent chest and a red-and-yellow shoes. Skills His skills are vast super strength, super speed, enhanced physical durability, high acrobatic skills and reflexes, digging, limited geokinesis, gliding, grinding, hand-to-hand combat skills, skilled treasure hunter, skilled climber, world-class extreme, gear rider, experienced swimmer, controlling the Master Emerald,sensing the Chaos Emeralds, harnessing Chaos Energy, Hyper Mode initiation, super transformation, and Hyper Knuckles transformation. Ability Type His ability type is Power as of Sonic Heroes, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders:Zero Gravity, and Sonic Free Riders. In Series series Knuckles is Sonic's first ever rival to date(not Eggman, which is Sonic's enemy). He is the guardian to the Master Emerald. Other Appearances These are Knuckle's other appearances beside the games. Apps These are Knuckles's appearances in the apps. Sonic Dash In the first release of Sonic Dash, he was the most expensive character to unlock ith a cost of 60 Red Star Rings. Sonic Jump Knuckles is the second character to unlock by your character. Sonic Skins Knuckles have his own wallpaper, like the other Sonic characters. Games This is Knuckles' appearances in the games. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Knuckles make a came running in Green Hill Zone along with Silver and Tails. He also is an unlockable trophy. In SSF1 Knuckles is a starter character in Super Smash Flash. He is needed to unlock Shadow and in Mr. Game and Watch. In SSF2 Since that Knuckles appear in SSF1, he might appear in Super Smash Flash 2, but not in the latest version so far. Comics These are Knuckles' appearances in the comic series Archie Comics Like in the games, Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald. But it is one of Knuckles appearances to ever see what is under his glove. TV Shows This is his appearances in the TV Shows. Sonic Boom Knuckles was confirmed to appear in the new Sonic TV show. He is now shown to be more muscular and his fingers are now visible, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon. Alter Egos Knuckles have other versions of himself in other dimensions. Sir Gawain Sir Gawain is Knuckles knight doppelganger that only appears in Sonic and the Black Knight. He is one of the members of the Knights and the Round Table. The other one is Sir Lamorak, known as Jet the Hawk's doppelganger. When Sonic beat him for the first time, he attempted suicide, but Sonic stops himself. He also appears in the Archie Comic Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 197, the story adaptation of the game Sonic and The Black Knight. Sinbad the Sailor Sinbad the Sailor s Knuckles doppelganger that only appear in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males